


Who knew being sick had benefits?

by LaLaLies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLies/pseuds/LaLaLies
Summary: Tenko falls ill before a lunch date with her high school, proceeds in attempting to hide it, however, one of her friends is more attentive than she gave credit for.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Who knew being sick had benefits?

**Author's Note:**

> Adult Amacha!  
> Mainly Amacha fluff cuz ugh the potential these two have suffocated me---
> 
> oh yeah, this has been a WIP for a loooong time. It's too long and all over the place for me to take seriously so I'm posting it here so the hours I spent on it aren't for nothing? Anyway, it's just random, raw amacha...enjoy!

The sound of the apartment door opening and closing frightens Tenko out of bed. She scrambles from the comforting covers of her bed and silences her sneezes the best she can while approaching her bedroom door. However, a body-quaking cough manages to escape her most serious efforts. Tenko fears the person heard her struggling movements through the thin walls that divided the apartment and she freezes in the panic of it being an intruder.

_ Did Tenko seriously forget to lock the door? ...AGAIN!?!- _

"Chabashira?"

Before she has a moment to attain a weapon and waste the only energy that remains in her limbs, she lets out a breath that was keeping her shoulders stiff, at recognising the voice as a friendly surprise. However, her suspicions remain unanswered, thus she puts on an iron front. Cracking her bedroom door open enough to gaze into the living room where the apartment door permitted entry, she found her green-haired companion, Rantarou, entering her humble abode. Keys dangling from his dominant hand and a plain paper bag shuddering in his opposite, Tenko's eyes squint at the sight as her headache punishes her for moving so frantically.

“E-Eh?" Tenko is only able to muster a few words out of her dazed confusion. "A-A-Amami!?--A-Achoo!"

Her voice came out stuffy and muffled. Rantarou mentally noted the symptoms she was exhibiting. It came naturally to him after years of caretaking his sisters whenever they became ill.

"W-What are you d--doing here- Aaa-CHU-" That sneeze racked her entire body, she stumbles against the door, almost smacking her head in the process, in an attempt to stand tall.

"Well first, I'm going to take you back to bed."

She didn't sound as mighty nor enthusiastic today, instead, she weakly wobbled back towards her bed with Rantarou quickly rushing to her side to aid her.

"You know, you don't have to do thi-this- ah- aah-choo!"

He nods, amused by this woman's independence. "I know. But I want to." He drapes the blanket completely over her before tucking her in, securing her warmth. Another habit he'd picked up from having 12 sisters. "So, will you let me?"

She nods, not having the heart to argue with him. Instead, she reaches over to her bedside table for a tissue to wipe her distressed nose. Rantarou meets her half-way with the box in hand.

"What  ** are  ** you doing here?" She asks again, before sneezing into the thin material.

The man in question lets out a light - notably embarrassed - chuckle and allows a hand to brush a portion of hair behind his ear, the apartment keys dangling with each stroke from his pinky-finger, “Himiko-san told me you were sick." he quickly retrieves the keys and holds them up for the women's eyes, a way to assure he didn't break-in. Despite acknowledging the type of person Rantarou is, Tenko still found his consideration sweet, always going the extra length for her comfort. She held high respect for him due to it, "And also mentioned she wouldn’t be able to take care of you after lunch. So I figured I might as well check up on you.”

She takes a moment to let his comment sink in. Rantarou often knew what to say to make her heart flutter and her imagination run berserk. She once found his comments and way of wording things strange. Now, however, she understands why people swoon after receiving a smile from him. Luckily after the years of being repelled by the sight, Tenko can mask her excitement whenever he says or does anything even remotely smooth...to a certain extent.

"W-What if Tenko gets you sick?" Her voice is detached while she watches the tall man place aside the paper bag filled with who-knows-what Rantarou gathered before arriving.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." He began, flashing her his signature laid-back smile, "I have a very high immune system. Probably due to travelling all my life, but, I'd always take care of my sisters when they were sick...so I guess that also added to my strong immunity."

Tenko grumbles to herself for a moment. Not only was she in a weak state, vulnerable and liable to his kindness...and most likely appearing as a hot mess, but she didn't intend on bothering Himiko at all. Tenko thought she fooled the magician flawlessly this morning. Of course, Tenko accepted she wasn't going to get away with her facade that easily, simply straining her trembly voice to inform the redhead she had slept in, was still out of Tenko's skillset.

"Tenko's sorry to cause trouble. I thought Himiko bought my act this morning."

She sounded awful. Rantarou's worried eyes cause Tenko to look away.

"She did." He mutters, suddenly leaning closer to her.

"What-What are you-!?" Tenko panics and scrambles under the bed cover to hide, feeling incredibly insecure.

"Sh, Sh, Sh," Rantarou whispers, it does calm the women slightly, though she chooses to remain hidden under the blanket. "I just want to get a feel of your temperature."

Suddenly Tenko can feel the warmth of his palm against her forehead. The soothing touch of another...is comforting, Tenko can't help to admit.

"Wow, you're seriously burning up. How are you feeling?"

"Miserable."

"Here." He reaches into the paper bag and reveals a bento box. "You should eat something. Taking medicine on an empty stomach will only make you feel worse."

The box was separated into compartments containing, rice covered in soy sauce, salmon strips, pan-fried beans, her favourite sushi; chicken and avocado, in dainty mini rolls, and heart-shaped rice-cakes.

It makes her blush.

"I also got you some warm boba milk tea. A, because I know you like it, and B, I thought something warm and soothing would help with your cold symptoms."

Tenko couldn't help but smile at that. Although, upon remembering something vital, her smile drops to seriousness. "Did you get-"

"Green tea and strawberry pearls?" An all-knowing smirk marks his lips, "What do you think?"

Tenko happily comes out of hiding, somehow feeling slightly better at the mention of the yummy delicacy. Rantarou places the food before her, along with a pair of wooden chopsticks and goes to retrieve the boba tea.

"It's papaya flavoured 'cause I haven't had it in a while." Once planting the straw, he takes a cheeky mouthful before setting it down on Tenko's bedside table. "And has hints of mint and honey, to refreshen you and soothe that sore throat." 

Tenko gives him a playful glare, acting as if it offended her.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. The last time you shouted me to lunch, you bought your two favourite dishes and ate half of what was supposedly mine."

Tenko shrugs it off, "Tenko supposes we are even now." eager to get to eating. Her throat was tender, but the flavour was undeniable, thus she continued. The tea is warm, soothing and reminds her of their trip to Canada in the winter.

Upon remembering Rantarou's earlier comment, she wondered how he arrived here in the first place. "But wait... If Himiko-chan believed Tenko...then how did you know?"

Rantarou didn't look pleased, "She said you just...'slept-in'. Chabashira Tenko?  _ Sleeping-in?  _ No way."

She was pleased to see he knew her so well.

"Kaede and Shuuichi-kun also became suspicious, but then got side-tracked, so I questioned Himiko some more. It was obvious to me you weren't yourself, so I figured I'd stop by."

Tenko expected she wasn't going to hide her ill state that easily. Of course, her friends became concerned, she had agreed to have lunch with them and was notably excited at the time. The thought of them addressing how strange it is for Tenko to sleep-in shows how special there are. And how wonderful Rantarou is by sacrificing his time.

The thought makes her flush a little under the pressure. Not only was Himiko warming up to their best-friend bond, but the fact that Rantarou is devoting his day for the sake of  _ her _ health is mind-blowingly romantic. Her skewed feelings towards the famous magician and wealthy traveller were the cherry on top. She felt especially loved.

"Thank you, Amami. But Tenko still believes-"

"You're welcome." He cuts her off on purpose. All he wants is a little gratitude.

She can't help but smile. She adores his friendship. It's strange to admit, thinking back on high school, with knowing the extent of her distrust towards him, though now, he's often the only best friend she can count on.

After high school, Tenko remained in contact with as many girls as possible, as a result, "be-friended" some of the men for the ladies' comfort. Himiko continued to refute Tenko's advances, after seeing the magician so displeased she promised Kaede to be less pushy. It paid off when Angie invited them to move in together and continued to help strengthen their friendship. While it hurt Tenko to be rejected repeatedly, she put Himiko's happiness above all and respected her decision. Luckily, Rantarou was kind enough to lend his sympathy after witnessing Tenko's upset moments. Whenever she reminisces on those times she feels guilty about how cruel how her actions were in high school. He claimed to understand the hardships of heartbreak from his personal experiences and from consoling his sisters, being the compassionate soul he is. He had years of experience yet, she doubted him in her naive perspective.

Over the passing years, he grew on her. It surprised their friends when Tenko began to express her respect toward him...Tenko will never forget the astonishment on Rantarou's face when she admitted he was a friend she could count on. He'd been there for her after everything she put him through when she was younger and didn't seem to hold any grudges against her. Sometimes Tenko thinks Rantarou is too generous for his own good.

Thankfully though, Kaede and Kaito were ecstatic about Tenko "bonding with the boys" (as Kaito phrased it), which persuaded Shuichi, and after a while, everyone else just accepted it and became thrilled that Tenko had overcome her blind weakness. She's still prepared to tango with any danger, complete-ass, or insensitive jerk, but it was a start.

However, being the second male Tenko's ever grown close to comes with a price. She was proud of their friendship. Many times wishing her Master could see her strength now...until her feelings started making her question their relationship. 

On one occasion when Rantarou had promised to paint Tenko's nails, she arrived at his residence and found him suffering the aftermath of a break-up. The fact that a sweet lady would use a man for something like money and his body, hurt Tenko deeply. Seeing him so distraught over a relationship, confronted Tenko in a way she never imagined.

** Rantarou didn't deserve that. ** The thought rendered her enraged; at a girl no less. She remembers his weak pleas, the way he shook his head, how his lips quivered when he spoke, the sight of him hiding his tears from her vision when she was trying to console him, and how deflated his chuckles sounded when he attempted to appear "fine" for her sake. He put on a strong face to keep Tenko from hunting the girl down and giving her a serious scolding. He was compassionate and kind-hearted. As their friendship evolved, Tenko shared her Neo-Aikido wisdom, the sessions of sparring together, told her she needn't worry if he was by her side. They often talked during breaks to re-hydrate, and due to Tenko's exceptional perception at reading her sparring partner's honest attitudes. She remembers how genuinely sweet his smile was when Tenko apologized for how she treated him...

. - * - . - * - . - * - . 

_ Still panting from the exercise, Rantarou laid on the foam mat, arms and legs spread, somewhat of a starfish. Not having the strength to get up after their latest spar, he accepted the easy feeling growing in his tired limbs. Tenko simply stepped out of his line of vision, she had gone quiet for a while now. Not to mention, the way she controlled her attacks - making her blows softer. Tenko always put her whole heart into their sparring sessions. It concerned him more then it would the average man. Usually, when they spar, Tenko's attacks come out solid, but she still struggles to pin Rantarou without rendering him any pain, nothing extreme, just mildly uncomfortable. Today, even with the gym's plush mats, he could feel her grip on him tighten every time she lowered him to the floor with each pin, letting him down gently, as if she were going easy on him. Not to mention, she hadn't thrown him once tonight. Every pin was face to face or very hands-on. This partnered with her consistent pleas of  _ **_ "Is Amami alright?" _ ** _ and  _ **_ "Tenko didn't hurt you, did she?"  _ ** _ with every pin she achieved, left him puzzled. _

_ "Drink up! Your body is like a temple!" Her voice boasted, "You gotta keep yourself hydrated, Amami." promoting a bottle of water for him to take. _

_ He opens his eyes long enough to take the bottle carefully, making sure not to aline their fingers. Before sitting up and taking several mouthfuls. _

_ "Thanks, Chabashira-san." He gets out between heavy breaths. _

_ She doesn't reply imminently, he notices her lack of eye-contact as she fiddles with her looped braid, "...Amami does know that he can drop honorifics? ...Tenko has been addressing you on a friendly basis for a while now." _

_ "I know," He nods, wavering his shirt to let a breeze cool down his torso. "But it's better to be safe than sorry, right?" _

_ Guilt was a new feeling she was getting used to when around Rantarou. She hated the feeling of it setting in her stomach at the slightest thought of how she used to treat him. Still, she's aware he's different now and treats him as such. Thankfully her maturity made her realize this sooner rather than later. _

_ "And," He chirps up again, gaining a curious glance from the aikido pupil. "I like giving you the respect you deserve. Chabashira-sensei." He adds with a playful wink before savouring another mouthful of chilled water.  _

_ Everything he does makes her mind delay its processing in one way or another. He never sounds demeaning nor deceiving whenever he addressed her. His charms were getting to her again. While he's not looking she rolls her eyes, putting a stop to her overthinking.  _ **_ Why her?  _ ** _ She can never stop wondering. Especially when countless men and women would swoon, whistle, or fan themselves whenever Rantarou walked by. He holds the ability to have anyone in this school. Yet chooses to spend his time trying to strengthen  _ **_ their _ ** _ friendship. She can't imagine how tiring it must be for him. _

_ After so many years of thinking the worst in him, and treating him as a menace to society... _ **_ why does he continue to pursue peace with her? _ **

_ Why does Tenko have the opportunity to see this man sweating bullets when perverts at this school would probably jump at the chance to see him heaving deeply and baring those admirable muscles? _

_ She never understood why he took an interest in her. But she does know how caring his heart is... _

_ "Silly-Taro...Tenko says it's fine! B-Besides, we're not strangers anymore...we're partners now." _

_ That smile was back on his face again. The one that didn't make Tenko feel disgusted anymore. Instead, it was one that made her turn away at the foreign sight of a male's eyes looking at her so admiringly. He fully turns his torso towards her, still seated on the mat while she sat on a treadmill's runway. His expression was soft and the way his eyes smiled at her made her feel indifferent, although, not in a bad way...somehow. _

_ "And!" To hopefully wipe that look off his face she continued, "It's weird to call a friend so formally! So from now on...feel free to address Tenko without the formality!" _

_ He nods. That damn smile not leaving his lips. "Alright. If that's what you want, Chabashira." _

_ Her smile pinches at her cheeks, leaving dimples in its wake. _

_ "But, if at any time, you feel uncomfortable - around others or only the two of us... Just say so." Rantarou quickly adds. _

_ Tenko hummed at that. "Tch, of course, you'd say that. You have a generous heart...sometimes too generous for your own good. Amami knows that yeah?" _

_ He's speechless. He wasn't expecting that. Tenko's ways of being able to read her sparring partner never stopped to amaze him. _

_ "Tenko isn't ashamed to call you her friend!" She speaks up, and the smile that she aims directly at him lets him relax, "But Tenko isn't ready to get all buddy-buddy with you like Momota is with Saihara..." _

_ He chuckles at the thought of Tenko and himself someday becoming that close. The idea alone was strange, but not one he disliked. _

_ "I think that's just how Momota-kun is." Rantaro insists, "And I wouldn't want it any other way between us." _

. - * - . - * - . - * - . 

Tenko enjoys thinking of the past.

Even the upsetting times...

. - * - . - * - . - * - . 

_ "Is it true?" Tenko murmured, not daring to bring her tone up any further knowing fully well how aggressive it will sound. "Were you just... _ **_ using  _ ** _ Amami-kun!?" It was obvious she was holding herself back. The thought angered her enough, she couldn't look into the innocent eyes of a menacing deceiver. _

_ "Amami? Amami Rantarou?" The girl beckons. Tapping the cigarette in her hand to rid the excesses ash. _

_ Her silver hair was still as flawless as ever. However, that's the only flawless thing about her. This girl wasn't what Tenko once thought. Back then - before this witch toyed with her best male friend - she seemed sweet, appeared to be the 'perfect partner' parents would encourage their child to marry. Tenko  _ **_ once _ ** _ felt guilty for not trusting her. Clueless as to why Rantarou's past significant others made her uncomfortable upon first introductions...that is until they'd threaten Tenko or beg for gifts and distract Rantarou from his training sessions with her. After Rantarou's 2nd girlfriend, Tenko found herself being warier about cute girls that cling to Rantarou. But after learning about this women's true swallow nature. It all made sense as to why Tenko could never believe those stainless eyes. _

_ Tenko nods. Brushing a hand over her nose to rid the smell of the girl's fumy breath. _

_ "Hah! Oh c'mon.  _ **_ You  _ ** _ of all people should know how hot he is. Don't you plebs workout together or something?" Her tone sounded disinterested. _

Tenko was prepared to defend the moral nature of Neo-Aikido, though it seemed this girl didn't care.

_ "Whatever. Besides, what's it to you? You gonna slut-shame meh?" Her breath reeked, this is not the same girl Tenko knew a month ago, her toxic acting was impressive. In a shameless way. "Or maybe make fun of how I'm a gold digger? Go ahead, hon. All I know is... You're in it for 'the bond of friendship'," She mocked, half her tongue sticking out to pronounce the words offensively, "which first of all - ew. Meanwhile, and I'm living on yachts and being showered in gifts. You chose your life, I chose mine." _

_ The wench states it so plainly, basically admitting to her deceiving ways. Tenko didn't notice her nails digging into her palms. But the feeling of the plastic gems Rantarou added to her smooth manicure, reminds Tenko to release the tension or else she'd do much worse than ruin the artwork he spent hours perfecting just for her. However, that didn't put an end to her expression forming distinct disgust. She always tried to overlook the nasty things some girls were capable of. But a woman like Silver-hair, who thrives off someone else's success by acting as their lover and found pleasure in watching their pitiful begging when she dared to leave or damage assets was despicable. Tenko could not forgive people like that. No matter their origins. _

_ "But you can't just use people like that!" Tenko's voice rises in volume without her permission, "Especially not Amami! He's not just someone you throw away like a disposable tissue-" _

_ " _ **_ Daymn _ ** _. What  _ **_ IS  _ ** _ your deal? Last I heard,  _ **_ fuckbuddies _ ** _ don't get involved in personal affairs." She inhaled her ciggie cheekily, as if proud of demeaning their pure friendship. _

_ Tenko groans to herself from the frustration. The nerve this girl had to talk so lowly about her relationship with Rantarou. _

_ "You must be good in bed if he's willing to put up with you." She adds before Tenko can interject, "You abused him for how long? And all of a sudden that stuff doesn't matter?" her words hit Tenko like a slap across the face. _

_ She bits her lip to keep herself from snapping back. _

_ "Yeah. That's what I thought." She says it so tauntingly, Tenko felt like a helpless animal. Unsure of how to fight back. _

_ "At least I'm trying to atone for my wrong-doings!" Tenko didn't argue, she entered the conversation with a conviction alone. "You don't think I realize I don't deserve a friend like Rantarou after everything I've put him through!?" Tenko didn't know where those words came from. She was in awe of herself but her heart ached with every pulse it sent through her limbs. _

_ "Touchy subject, much?" The girl smirked after noticing Tenko's glossy eyes. "Now that I think about it...how many men have you harmed unjustly? I'm sure Rantarou-kun isn't the first." _

_ The way she spoke sent Tenko into a trance. One filled with realization, anger and self-loathing. She felt so enraged as the silver-haired witch raved on, pushing Tenko to her wits end with every shove, poke, and verbal bullet of truth. _

_ Tenko doesn't register her actions until she hears Rantarou's voice shouting her name. His strong, warm arms snake around her waist and shoulder before she's pulled off the silver-haired woman begging for mercy on the train station's filthy tiles. Tenko was so overcome with emotion her body acted on its own.  _

_ Luckily the station's camera system convicted the wench when she claimed Tenko attacked her all of a sudden after witnesses began to gather and contact authorities. _

_ But even before Rantarou saw the footage or knew anything about what occurred, he fought for Tenko when Silvia was lying through her teeth to get the police on her side. Tenko will never forget his words... _

**_ "That's impossible! I may not have seen what happened, but I know Tenko would never harm an innocent!" _ **

__ **_ "Shut up! I will not let you frame her for seeking justice!" _ **

**_ "You don't know her! She would never do such a thing - I believe in Tenko!" _ **

**_ "You don't have any proof, I won't let you take her!" _ **

_ The recorded footage showed evidence of Silvy tormenting Tenko. At first with words, harsh words, but then it showed her prodding Tenko with her fingers, backing the brunette to the wall, Silver's actions quickly turned into pushing and shoving until Tenko pinned the girl to the ground in an attempt to cease her abuse. _

_ The tears that tainted the women's tanned skin were either fake or Tenko's, fed by her guilt and grief. Luckily the police removed the women from the premises and Tenko was free to go home. _

_ Rantarou insisted on driving her home, "...Ten- Chabashira...I told you. You don't have to worry about me." _

_ "But Tenko..." She didn't need to think about her response, "But  _ **_ I _ ** __ **_ do  _ ** _ Amami." _

_ He couldn't stay remotely mad at her. Even when it looked like she could have been a potential culprit he'd never doubt her without solid evidence. _

_ "...To the point where...you'd fight a  _ **_ woman _ ** _...for me?" He asked, notably hiding his expression. _

_ Tenko knew exactly what to say, "...That girl...was no lady." _

_ They both weren't okay that night, Tenko let Rantarou stay the night, knowing completely well he was still healing from the wound that silver snake ripped open with her blade of manipulation. Rantarou had to stop himself from hugging her that night. However, Tenko noticed the way he bashfully brushed the back of his hair and fiddled with the rings on his fingers, she couldn't resist giving him the hug he's desired for so long. Besides, after that fiasco, she needed one too. _

_ From listening to the way he cried into her hair, and noting how his chest wavered with every sob, made Tenko abandon any remaining thoughts building in the back of her wild imagination regarding him being dishonest. _

But she knew he was suffering during that time and she hated seeing him that way. Therefore, their friendship only strengthened further the more protective Tenko got over the years. He was different, and in turn, sensitive and caring, he deserved far better.

Being a wealthy traveller made him popular, and being popular made him an obvious target. Tenko remembers the days when he'd phone across the globe to check-in with Tenko, even if it meant lying awake until 1 AM as to not disturb Tenko's precise sleeping cycle. Not to mention, the postcards he sent were always a nice surprise. Sometimes he'd return bearing souvenirs or gifts when he came home to Japan. While their friends enjoyed the presents, Tenko constantly reminded him he didn't need to go to such trouble for her. His health and happiness were more important than some adorable accessories. Though the clothes he would pick out for her  **_ were  _ ** gorgeous.

The way he would blush after finding his postcards framed on her walls, or whenever Tenko would remind him how much she worries for his health, or even when she shows gratitude for the items of clothing he bought her by wearing them repetitively, would often leave Tenko confused. But now, looking back on their past would often get an easy squeal of happiness out of her.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice doesn't startle her, but she does notice her gaze boring into the wall across from her bed frame, AKA nothing. "You have that look on your face when you're in deep thought."

"Oh! J-Just the past..." She pauses to blow her nose once more. And realize how much of a mess she must resemble. She couldn't let him see this side of her, could she? "S-Sometimes Tenko can't believe...how close...we are." She mutters. That was no lie, but she couldn't bring her gaze to meet his.

He chuckles and it's like music to her ears. She now understands how Shuuichi feels when he listens to Kaede play the piano. "Neither can I, sometimes. But I never take it for granted."

"Tenko knows that... It's one of the reasons why Tenko..." Considering her words carefully, "values your friendship so much." it somehow hurt to say.

For a while, she tried keeping a distance from Rantarou, but whenever she'd see him after a prolonged period, the smile she wore upon seeing him spoke louder than anything she could ever say. She cursed the day Kokichi was with him when they caught her, Himiko and Angie at the market. Tenko kept insisting they shared a close bond, strengthed by the power of aikido, but all that did was make Kokichi's annoying claims intensify. Not to mention, it beckoned her own curious questions to grill her subconscious.

His smile is just so warm it sets her heart aflame. He turns away as if trying to hide his reaction, and Tenko reads into it for anything she can reminisce on while in one of her lovely-dovey highs. Even as an adult she still maintained some of her childish habits.

"I'm relieved to hear that. For years, I felt kinda silly feeling honoured you wanted to spend time with me."

Her heart was pounding again. She needed to calm herself. What kind of power did he have over her? She wished she knew... Upon wondering why her heart rate had increased, Kaede's words filled her ears.

_ "You're in love, Tenko!" _

** "Gah-!"  ** Tenko gasped at the thought.  _ Where did that come from!? Why now!?!?  _ "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-nooo!" She whined.

"Tenko?" Rantarou questions, cheeks slightly flushed from the honest confession. 

"Eh!??"

"You alright?" He says, casually as ever.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! Tenko is p-p-perfect! Heheheh..."

"Alright," He holds back laughter at her easily flustered antics, and reconsiders his priorities, "Ahem. Are you finished?"

Upon looking down at her lunch she realised she had eaten the entire thing.

"Apparently," Tenko admits.

"Pardon?"

"Yes! Tenko is done! Thank you Amami. It was very delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it." After removing everything off the bed, he reaches into the paper bag and brings out some medicine. "I bought this on my way here. I'm not sure it'll do the trick, but it's the most versatile medicine I could find since I wasn't sure what you were suffering from."

"All for Tenko?" she mutters in pure awe.

"Well yeah." He pulls out a spoon from the bag and begins pouring the medicine. " ** I do  ** care about you. Despite how much you deny it."

"Psh! Yeah right! Taro's just saying that to get under Tenko's skirt!"

His smile remains unaltered, warm as always. "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to make those jokes." Rantarou teases back. Knowing fully well what he's doing.

She freezes. When that adorable blush resurfaces, he's satisfied. Casually holding the spoon of medicine up to her lips. 

"H-How-How dare you Ranny! T-T-To say such stupid things so casually! Creep! Tenko knew you were just-"

"Haha, okay I take it back. Now eat up. You need 3 tablespoons after every meal."

Tenko pouts before taking the first mouthful. "Ew. It's bitter."

He passes her the bubble tea. "Wash it down with this."

She happily takes it and gulps down a big one.

"It seems to me you're getting better already."

"Ha-hah. Very funny."

"What? It's good you have a big appetite."

She rolls her eyes.

~ 3 tablespoons and a few danganronpa anime episodes later ~

_ "Rantarooou." _

"Yeah?" He asks, barely shifting his attention to her.

_ "Tarooou!" _

That caught his attention. Her voice lacked sassy teasing. She appeared tired, "Huh. The medicine must have a weird side effect on you...sorry Chabashira. But you should wake up tomorrow morning feeling more energized."

She pouted, slouching in her bed. "Rantarooooooouu."

He chuckles lightly, "What is it?" he asks, leaning closer before adding, "Tenkoooo?" and poking her nose with his index finger.

She smiles and wraps her arms around him. "Thank youuu."

She already sounded sleepy but it was only 4 in the afternoon. He didn't understand why she was reacting to the medicine this way, but he figures he should stay longer to ensure it's effective and doesn't produce any more side effects.

"Anytime, Chabashira." He awkwardly pats her head. Unsure what to do after gaining such strong physical affection from Tenko.

"Tenko...Tenko loves you...you know that?" A yawn escapes her.

His sisters would often say random things when under the persuasion of loopy medicine, so he takes it lightly. "Of course I do."

Her grip grows weak and Rantarou's able to move again. Standing up he lets her lay down and tucks her in. Pushing away strands of her hair. "I love you too," He whispers, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, "Tenko."

She hums in her sleep, and he can't help but notice the way she snuggles a pillow against her cheek.

The sound of a phone taking a photo makes Rantarou flinch.

He finds a short man with familiar purple highlights standing in the doorway.

"Oh no." Rantarou mumbles.

"Oh yes." Kokichi grins. "Just wait until Chabashira-chan sees this tomorrow morning."

"Ouma I swear to-"

"And I once thought you were too handsome to be straight. Sigh."

"Bisexuality is a thing."

"And what's bisexuality gonna do when Chabashira-chan finds out that you kissed her?"

"Ouma-"

"Technology is  _ truly _ amazing isn't it?" That sickly smile was daunting but Rantarou didn't back down.

"I can have Harukawa-san here in 5."

" _ Ooooo _ . I'm  _ sooo _ scared."

"You should be-"

"Whoops."

Kokichi effortlessly throws a picture frame towards Tenko's slumbering form. To which Rantarou throws himself forward to catch it, just managing to keep his balance to catch himself on his own two feet.

_ "Kokichi-" _

"YUMENO-CHAN HE'S BULLYING MEEEE!"

"Himiko!?" Rantarou keeps his voice low before exiting Tenko's room and closing the door behind him. "What are you--"

"I'm sorry Tarou. I came back to bring you guys lunch...but I didn't realize the devil himself was tailing me...nyeh..."

"Nishishi!"

"Nyeh...you're a pain you know that?" Himiko asked Kokichi directly.

"N'awww Himi-chan! You make my heart go doki-doki when you say things like that!"

"Nyeh!" She shakes her head before looking back to Rantarou, "I gotta go soo...food's in the kitchen," Himiko says before rushing out the door.

The room goes silent after the door closes behind her. Rantarou flashes his eyes towards Kokichi, to which his dark plum eyes catch the lime-green and he smiles with glee.

"Give me that phone you little gremlin!" Rantarou jumps over the couch to get to him, but the smile on his face makes this less entertaining for Kokichi.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I make it seem like their relationship is like a Saimatsu/Makaito hybrid with sprinkles of Tenko/Rantaro personality to make them unique and super sweet. But if Tenko was to fall for a male she would love him so so SO much (and Rantarou is the OBVIOUS THEY ARE OPPOSITES ATTRACT PROOF)  
> I am a true fangirl and am down if anyone wants to talk about anything and everything Amacha!  
> I have an unhealthy obsession with my ships so if you're ever missing Amacha material hmu!


End file.
